<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conspicuous Sins by Rough_Rabbit_Head</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335189">Conspicuous Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head'>Rough_Rabbit_Head</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conspicuous Affairs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Social Media Once Again Causing These Boys Drama, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of smut scenes that can be placed within the Conspicuous Affairs series, but I am leaving free for the readers to decide for themselves if these moments are canon or not to the series itself. All six of the boys in the series will end up together in some form by the end of this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi/Reita/Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE), Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai (the GazettE)/Original Male Character(s), Reita (the GazettE)/Kai (the GazettE)/ Original Male Character(s), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conspicuous Affairs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/gifts">KeiSense</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdykai4life/gifts">Purdykai4life</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter names are the Point of View the chapter is written from. Any mixed POV chapters will have the sections clearly labeled should they come up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The band ended up gathering at Ruki’s place to celebrate the singer’s birthday together over drinks. The five, plus Kai’s small boyfriend, sit around laughing, chatting, and having a generally good time in the late afternoon. Ruki appeared genuinely happy to be spending time with them and thanked each of them for the gifts they showered him with. Aoi sat leaned against Uruha with a small smile as he watched everyone in the room with a satisfied smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes landed on Kai and his young lover. The redhead was clearly wasted being a lightweight when it came to alcohol and kept pawing at Kai’s chest and mumbling to him quietly. The drummer kept shooting his boyfriend looks and nudging him gently to get him to sit up. Seemingly out of nowhere the small man’s face morphed into a pout and he whined pitifully. He honestly looked like a child as he leaned away from his lover to look up at his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy, I want you to spank me! Why won’t you?” Kouta spoke rather loudly, bringing everyone’s attention to him and causing Kai to flush a bright red. When the embarrassed drummer stammered and failed to give him a proper response, the young man crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his cheeks. “Please, Daddy? I have been a good boy, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai just shook his head and pulled the redhead back into his arms. “Lovely, you are drunk. Please, quiet down!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi wasn’t sure what convinced him that butting in was a good idea, maybe the beer he had been enjoying, but he spoke up before the kid could. He held out his hand to the man and made a slight beckoning motion. “Come here, sweetheart. If your Daddy won’t spank you, I will take care of you instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta looked like he was about to agree but stopped when Uruha burst out laughing next to the fellow guitarist. “Really, Aoi? You really think you are the best candidate for that? Oh no, no. You can sit down and let Reita or myself show you how it is done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bassist in question just shrugged. “Yeah, alright, why not? I have done this a time or two, I can probably teach you a few things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai gave them each a heated glare. “Absolutely not! No one is going near him but me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “If you three are all gung-ho on wanting to have a spanking contest, leave the poor kid alone and use me instead. Kou-kun is too drunk to properly give his consent and Kai said no for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uruha smirked at the singer. "If the birthday boy wants a spanking, who are we to say no?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai stood up and carefully pulled his inebriated lover into his arms. "I am going to take Kouta home and put him to bed. You guys please behave yourselves."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pertty much as soon as Kai was out the front door, Reita turned to stare at his fiancé for a moment. "Wait, do you really want all three of us to spank you, baby?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The singer shrugged and stood from his spot. He leaned up to kiss the bassist before taking his hand and walking towards the bedroom. "Come along, you two. Birthday boy gets what birthday boy wants."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi looked to his boyfriend who just shrugged and took him by the wrist and pulled him along to follow the others. "You heard the diva. Guess Reita and I are going to teach you a few things tonight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't need to be taught, babe!" The older of them tried to argue back, but his lover just shot him a look that had him biting his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they entered Ruki and Reita's bedroom, the singer had stripped down to his underwear and was sitting on the bed waiting patiently while the bassist was digging through the closet. He made a triumphant sound and turned around to reveal a soft leather flogger. It didn't appear to be anything special, but Ruki's eyes lit up as he saw it in the bassist's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita went over to his lover and whispered to him quietly for a moment. They shared a sweet kiss before the smaller blond moved to position himself on all fours on the bed. The bassist looked to the two other men. He held the flogger out to Uruha who took it without hesitation and moved to run a hand down Ruki's back gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi watched as the singer shivered in anticipation and arched his back to present his round backside more to the guitarist. Uruha looked over the small man's body almost lovingly as his left hand trailed down to slip under his boxers and squeeze his ass firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The singer whined and pressed back into the contact. "You can take those off me, Ussan!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi became distacted from the display before him as he felt Reita's arms wrap around him from behind and the man's chest press against his back. Warm hands ran up his shirt to leave hot trails up his stomach where he explored him. The older man's breath hitched when he felt the bassist's teeth gently nibble at his ear before his voice  spoke in a sensually deep tone to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you to watch Uruha have his way with Ruki while I fuck you, Aoi-chan," he could feel Reita's hardness against him while the blond continued to feel him up. "Would you like that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A resounding smack drew his attention back to the two on the bed and he found himself moaning in unison with Ruki. The singer had lowered his torso so he could rest his head one his folded arms and give the taller man access to do as he pleased behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, please, Rei," the raven haired guitarist found himself being guided forward towards the bed. He caught the sexy smirk his boyfriend shot him as he dragged the tails along the whimpering blond's ass teasingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then strip for me, beautiful," Reita steps back from him so he has room to follow orders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Aoi was naked, the bassist pushed him gently to get on the bed in front of Ruki. The small blond immediately moved his hands to run up Aoi’s thighs slowly. He squeezed onto him and practically purred when Uruha delivered another sharp hit to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi heard Reita open the bottle of lube behind him and shivered in anticipation. The bassist climbed onto the bed to settle against the wall, tossing the bottle to Uruha as he did. The black haired guitarist tried his best to stay focused on watching his boyfriend coat his fingers and move his hand towards the man between them, but couldn't focus as Reita’s fingers slipped into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bassist thrust two fingers in and out of Aoi’s body easily. His head tipped back to rest on the muscular chest of the man pressing close behind him as he started to relax and enjoy himself. He felt Ruki's hands slide up to grip at his hips and heard the small singer moaning as Uruha got to work fingering him open too. He quickly lost track of how much time passed with Ruki and him both holding on to each other until those sinful fingers were tugged from his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his eyes and looked to Uruha who was smiling at him as he lined himself up with the small blond. His boyfriend reached towards him and Aoi took his hand gladly, holding on tightly as Reita slipped into him and his beloved thrust forward into Ruki in unison. Ruki whimpered and clawed at Aoi’s body as it was all he was able to hold on to pulling a drawn out moan from said guitarist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita wrapped his arms around Aoi, bringing him more into his lap and lowering one so he can rest a hand soothingly on one of Ruki's hands. His other stayed firmly around Aoi's abdomen as he started rocking up into him causing the man to release needy moans and tighten his grip on his boyfriend across from him. Before long the room was filled with his and Ruki's pleasured breaths as they were both taken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita slipped a hand around the base of Aoi's leaking member to hold it steady while Uruha took Ruki by the hair and gently guided him to lift his head. The small blond quickly got the hint and wrapped his plump lips around Aoi, taking him into his mouth and sucking greedily as Uruha fucked him harder. Aoi's eyes rolled back at the intense pleasure surrounding him from both sides and squeezed the hand still intertwined with his own for support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could heard Reita's voice in his ear, but he was far too gone to make out what he was saying to him. All he was able to focus on was the man pounding into him from below and Ruki's talented tongue working on his pulsing erection. He knew it wouldn't be long until he reached his end like this. Aoi’s vision was starting to black out and he feared he would pass out from the ecstasy coursing through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next thing Aoi could coherently focus on, he was laid out on his back with Ruki curled close to his side. It took him a few moments to recognize Uruha leaning over them with a damp cloth delicately cleaning him up. He turned his head the other direction to see Reita was sitting next to Ruki and rubbing the singer’s back soothingly while the man himself was sound asleep in Aoi’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey," Uruha whispered softly to him. "You still with us, love?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi nodded weakly. "I think so. Are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uruha chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I should be asking you that. You blacked out on us after cumming down Ruki's throat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita snorted at Uruha's wording. "I knew I was good, but damn. I don't think I have ever made someone pass out on me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoi groaned at that and pulled Ruki closer to him. "Ah, sorry about that. Must have been too much alcohol."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller guitarist tossed the cloth he was using in the general direction of the clothes hamper and moved to lay down next to his boyfriend. He pulled the blankets up and curled up with him as best he could without disturbing the slipping singer on his chest. Reita smiled and moved to turn off the lights before joining them under the covers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his sleep, Ruki instantly rolled over to lay on Reita instead of Aoi when the tall blond was next to them. It wasn't long before all four men were fast asleep, exhausted from there surprising birthday celebrations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kouta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not what I had planned for chapter 2 and is not part of the plans for the story at all. I just wrote it and had no idea where to put it... I will finish the next chapter soon, hopefully.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kouta stood just out of sight of the audience with a grin on his face as he watched the band finishing up their show. When Kai turned towards him, the samller man couldn't help but notice how much the adrenaline of the live had affected him. The drummer went directly to him as he walked off stage. He was grinning just as widely as Kouta himself had been. The young man didn't have time to say a sinlge word to him before Kai grabbed him amd leaned in.</p><p> </p><p>Kouta flung his arms around his tall lover as the man crashed their lips together almost aggressively and started walking him backwards blindly. The redhead’s head swam with thoughts of needing to calm his beloved down enough to get him out of the arena and back to their hotel but the moment his back made contact with a wall and he felt Kai’s hard body pressed against him those thoughts, and any other he might have had, flew right out the window. As he was lifted off his feet, he wound his legs around the drummer's waist and allowed himself to be carried into a darkened room and sat down on a table.</p><p> </p><p>Kai finally pulled back from him enough to look down at him with lust filled eyes. "I can't wait, lovely. I need to feel you now."</p><p> </p><p>Kouta breathlessly agreed with him. "Yes, please Yuta."</p><p> </p><p>The two started tugging at each other’s clothing and kicking off their shoes, quickly working to strip them both down to leave them bare. Kouta spread his legs wide and watched Kai while he dug into the pockets of his discarded pants until he found a small tube of lubricant he had taken to carrying around just in case.</p><p> </p><p>The drummer didn't waste much time on stretching him open, knowing by now with years of experience that Kouta could handle it. The redhead tipped his head back with a much louder moan than he should have allowed in such a public place, but he couldn't help it as he felt Kai slipping into place inside him. His long legs wrapped around his beloved as he quickly started up a quick pace, thrusting into him hard and fast.</p><p> </p><p>Kouta's whines picked up at the rough treatment. His hands tangled into Kai’s hair for something to hold on to as he was so thoroughly fucked. The table under him creaked against the floor with each frantic movement of their hips together, further heightening the small man's pleasure as he thought of how many people in the hallway would be able to hear them going at it.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’s lips found his once more, kissing him deeply and swallowing his sinful cries of pleasure. Clever fingers wrapped around his leaking member and worked him in time with the drummer's erratic movements. Much too soon, Kouta reached his high, spilling over his lover's hand and clenching down on the pulsing erection inside him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes rolled back when he felt Kai release deep inside him with a satisfied groan in his ear. They stayed pressed together with the older man showering Kouta's neck and shoulders with gentle kisses for what felt like an eternity before a knock sounded on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget to clean up in there before you leave, Leader-chan!" Aoi's voice reached them. "Wouldn't want to be rude to the clean up crew!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai rolled his eyes and slipped out of him easily. He shouted back to the guitarist. "Yeah, whatever. Get out of here!"</p><p> </p><p>Kouta snorted and shook his head before carefully getting down from the table and pulling his clothing back on. He leaned up to kiss Kai softly. "Feeling any better, Yuta?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai pulled him closer and kissed down his neck before whispering into his ear, sending a shiver down the young man's spine. "I am not even close to being done with you, lovely. Once we get this cleaned up here, I am going to take you back to the hotel and fuck you until you forget everything but my name."</p><p> </p><p>This pulled a low moan from Kouta as he allowed his brain to run wild with those thoughts. He quickly started helping Kai make sure the room was left generally how it was when they found it. He was very impatient to make it back to the hotel and find out what his boyfriend had planned for him for the remainder of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai walked into the room of the office that Kouta was currently occupying to get his work done to find the man sitting with his head in his arms. Thinking he was asleep, the drummer smiled and walked over to him and ran a gentle hand down the man's back. The redhead jumped a bit and swiveled around to look up at him with wide eyes for a moment before dropping them down to the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hey Yuta, break time already?" Kouta moved to start shuffling through the papers in front of him almost nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything alright, lovely?" Kai started to become concerned when his young lover refused to look up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta just nodded as he placed his work into a folder so he could put them away in his bag. "Yeah, no big deal. Just thinking a lot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita came into the room with a big grin on his face. "Sup, Kou-kun? Got something to talk to me about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope! Not at all," Kouta finally looks to the drummer. "We can go out of the office for lunch today, right? I need air."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai was confused, but he nodded anyways. "Yes, of course. Whatever you want. Where do you want to go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita sat down next to the redhead and put an arm around him to stop the man from standing up. "Wait just a second here. I am really interested in hearing about that tweet I was tagged in during the meeting. You know the one. Of course you do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta rolled his eyes and slung his work bag over his shoulder as he tried once more to stand. "That was years ago, Reita-san. Some of my older followers are just bringing it up now to embarrass me because I talk about Kai too much. Please just drop it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, what is going on here?" Kai crossed his arms and looked between the two of them as Reita again kept the other from getting out of his chair. Lately he has been starting to wonder if he really was missing out by not having a Twitter account.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, nothing much," the blond shot Kai’s lover a sly smirk as he spoke. "It was just brought to my attention that our dear little Kou-kun has a teeny tiny bit of a <em>huge</em> crush on me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When I was in high school!" Kouta flushed deeply and gave Kai a pleading look in attempt at getting his boyfriend to take his side on this. "I grew out of that phase, I swear it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita pulled out his phone and scrolled through his feed looking for the post again. "Oh really? Because the post that was brought to my attention was less than a year before you started working for this company as a college graduate!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So?" Kouta huffed and leaned back in his seat, finally giving up on escaping from the bassist’s hold on him. "Sometimes I get drunk and make thirst tweets that I regret afterwards! It meant nothing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bassist passed his phone to Kai. "Either way, drunk Kouta apparently wants my dick in his mouth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kai’s turn to blush as he looked over the quoted tweet from Kouta roughly two years ago. It was a garbled mess of typos, but it was clear that he was indeed talking about blowing the bassist followed by him being willing to let any of the other members fuck him at the same time. He cleared his throat and looked to his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remind me to confiscate your phone anytime you start drinking around me," he shrugged and handed Reita back his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh come on!" Reita looked a little offended. "No reaction at all? Leader-san, you are boring!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai heaved a sigh. "Anything that came out of that man's mouth or he wrote before we started dating is none of my concern. If he wants to thirst over other men from time to time, that's fine, so long as I am the one he comes to for his pleasures."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta looked utterly shocked at that. "Wait, so you don't care if I have a crush on someone else?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drummer shook his head. "So long as you aren't running around sleeping with other people or blatantly hitting on them in front of me, I don't care what you do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita clicked his tongue. "That's no fun!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki came into the room and sat down on Kouta's other side. He shot Kai a look that the drummer couldn't quite read. "I will cut you a deal here, leader dearest," he rested a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I will offer you Reita to fulfill Kouta's fantasy but in exchange you have to pay for me to have a nice relaxing three day spa vacation this weekend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta flushed and curled in on himself a little bit. "Um, that is not necessary, Ruki-san. I am good with just imagining it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai thought on it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, you have yourself a deal. Send me the package you want, and I will book it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki made a face that made it clear he hadn’t been expecting the drummer to agree at all. “Oh, I will text you the details then. Have fun, guys,” The singer awkwardly patted Kouta on the back before standing and kissing Reita on the cheek. “If you need anything, you know where I’ll be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the man has left the three of them, Kouta shifts around a bit anxiously. “So… You’re being serious, Yuta? This is actually okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai leans forward to ruffle Kouta’s hair. “Why not? I’ll be there with you and involved in the entire thing. I am willing to do whatever I can to help you explore and learn what you are into. This is just part of the process, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta looked between the two of them as if trying to figure out if they were being serious before nodding. “Yeah, I guess so. I would really like to try this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita stood and patted Kai on the shoulder as he walked past him to leave. “I will see you both tonight, then. This gives me the chance to see the new house anyways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were alone, Kouta immediately turned sheepish once more.  “Are you sure this is okay, Yuta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai leaned in and kissed his small lover softly. “I wouldn’t be agreeing to it if it wasn’t. I promise you, lovely. I will do whatever you need me to for you to learn what excites you. It is a journey I want us to take together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His little redhead pouted up at him for a moment before nodding. “Thank you. I should finish up my translations, so I don’t have to do anything after you get to leave for the day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the workday, Reita came up behind Kai and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Ruki is sending me home with you, apparently."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta joined them and slipped himself under Reita’s other arm. "Right to it then? Shouldn't you both be wining and dining me first?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai chuckled and reached around the blond to ruffle his boyfriend's hair. "Of course, my prince. Dinner first, then you get dessert."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita let go of Kai and picked Kouta up, throwing him over his shoulder. "You don't need to walk, Your Highness. I will carry you the entire way," he carried Kouta to Kai’s car while the small man flailed the entire way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Down! Bad, Reita-san!" The redhead shouted at him. "I can walk!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drummer just shook his head and followed after them. He unlocked the car for Reita to carefully put Kouta into the backseat and smiled at the frown on his lover’s face. He got in the drivers’ seat, made sure everyone was buckled in, then set them on the way home. As soon as he pulled them into the garage, Kouta hopped out of the car and ran to open the door. He turned to the two other men to make sure they are following him before he steps inside and holds the door open for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to our home, Reita-san!” he smiled up at the blond. It made Kai happy to see how proud his small lover was of their house. “I finally have everything set up perfectly, so come on! I will give you the grand tour!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drummer shook his head as his boyfriend dragged their friend from room to room to show him everything. He headed into the kitchen and started preparing his prince his favorite meal, deciding it would be best to spoil him as much as he possibly can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner ended up passing by with lighthearted conversation, mostly Reita complimenting how cozy their new house felt and how happy he was for them moving in together. After clearing up the dishes, Kai lead them both upstairs and into his and Kouta’s bedroom. The little redhead sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at him a little uncertain. He could tell the man was starting to become nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai knelt down in front of him, running his hands up his boyfriend’s legs soothingly. “We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. If you start having second thoughts, let us know and we will stop immediately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I really want this, I am just…” his voice trailed off a bit. He made a small hum of thought. “I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you are seriously okay with me using my mouth on another man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older of the two leaned up to bring Kouta into a sweet kiss. “I am going to be here the entire time. Besides, the deal was for me to be directly involved, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta nodded enthusiastically. “I wouldn’t be nearly as interested in this without you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai stayed in place for a moment doing nothing more than observing his beloved for any sign that he may be lying before kissing him once more and standing back up. “Undress for us, lovely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man did as he was told without hesitation and moved to settle in the middle of the bed on his knees. He held out his hands to Reita, beckoning him closer. The blond gave the man a sexy smirk as he came closer to him and climbed to kneel on the bed in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need to be afraid of me, sweetheart,” Reita tucked a bit of Kouta’s hair behind his ear. He winked at Kai as he said his next words. “If you can handle Kai-san, I shouldn’t be a challenge at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta rolled his eyes and tugged on the bassist’s belt loops to bring him a bit closer to him. Now that he was sure this was okay he had a determined fire in his eyes. “Are you going to keep talking or are you going to let me do my work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai watched as his boyfriend ran his hands up Reita’s shirt to push it off over his head. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about the victorious grin the man was shooting at <em>his</em> lover but pushed any negative thoughts he may be having out of his head as the two on the bed worked together to get the bassist stripped the rest of the way down. Kouta licked his lips sensually while letting his hands glide over Reita’s muscular body in appreciation. His left hand made it to his semi-interested member and slowly stroked him to full hardness before leaning down and lapping at it from base to tip teasingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai removed his own clothes as his boyfriend got to work wrapping his tongue around his friend’s cock. The downright lewd sound Kouta let out when he closed his lips around the blond to take in just the head drove the drummer absolutely wild. He slicked up a few fingers and climbed onto the bed with them. He took a moment to observe the way his small lover swayed his hips for him, trying to tease him just as much as he was by going so slowly with Reita, before pressing into the man with two fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta mewled and finally took Reita more into his mouth and setting a lovely pace bobbing his head that Kai easily matched with his fingers stretching his boyfriend out. The blond reached down to thread his fingers through the bright red hair in his lap and held tightly. He wasn’t guiding the young man’s movements, but he kept a firm hold on him to encourage him to take him deeper until Kouta had managed to fit all of him into his hot mouth. Kai slipped a third finger into his lover easily as the man took the blond into his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita groaned deep in his chest and started scratching at Kouta’s scalp. “Fuck, you have an amazing mouth on you, Kou-kun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta sat up, letting Reita’s member fall from his mouth to grin up at him naughtily. “You can thrust into my mouth, you know. I can take it,” he bucked his hips back into Kai’s hand. “As for you, Yuta, I would appreciate it if you stopped teasing me, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai smirked and lean down for a quick kiss while removing his fingers from him. “Someone is feeling bossy today. Since you said please, I guess I will let you off this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drummer rolled on a condom and lined himself up. He made eye contact with Reita and pushed into his tight entrance at the same time the bassist slipped himself back into Kouta’s mouth. Kai allowed his boyfriend to adjust to him for a moment, but clearly the man had other plans as he quickly started canting his hips back to take him in deeper. The redhead purred as Reita started to gently thrust past his lips and Kai took the hint to start moving his hips to take him from behind like the eager man wanted him to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within minute, the two older men had turned Kouta into a moaning mess; his fingers scrabbled down Reita’s thighs for something to hold on to while both men plowed into his willing body. The bassist was quickly falling apart under the redhead’s talented tongue and the warmth swallowing him down seemingly effortlessly. Kai was surprised by how much he enjoyed watching how greedily his boyfriend was taking Reita and lost control much sooner than he expected he would. He slammed into the man hard and gripped onto pale thighs hard enough to leave bruises behind in their wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he even noticed, his lover was spasming in his grasp, releasing into the sheets beneath him completely untouched. His inner walls clenched deliciously around him drawing him to completion with one last harsh thrust into him. He leaned down to kiss the back of Kouta’s shoulders and whisper to him soothingly as Reita continued using the small man’s mouth to find his pleasure until he was ejaculating down his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta swallowed down every drop the bassist had to offer him before pulling back and pressing his face into one of his trembling thighs to catch his breath. He started giggling sleepily as he nuzzled into Reita a bit. He allowed Kai to move him to lay on the bed while Reita stumbled off to find something to clean the man up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was fun, Yuta,” the small redhead mumbled as Kai checked him over to make sure he was okay. His voice was a little hoarse, but he seemed completely satisfied, which brought Kai relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I am glad you enjoyed yourself, lovely,” the drummer kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. He sat up when Reita rejoined them and took the offered cloth to wipe the small man down. “Come on, Kou, I need to change the sheets before you go to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita bent down and picked Kouta up and held him in his arms when he made absolutely no movement to get up. Once Kai remade the bed, he carefully tucked the small man into it and ruffled his hair. “You alright, kiddo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kouta just nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “I’m sleepy now,” as if proving his point he yawned and snuggled deeper under the blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will head out then,” Reita kissed his cheek before standing up and gathering his clothing. “Thank you for dinner, Kai-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai just snorted. “Do you want a ride home, Rei?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita shook his head as he got dressed. “I will take the train, no big deal. You should stay and take care of him. He might be a bit sore after his nap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drummer pulled on a pair of underwear and followed Reita through the house to see him off. He found himself oddly pleased when he realized that this little encounter didn’t seem to make anything awkward between himself and his bandmate. The blond just kept thanking him and praising him for how well he had ‘trained’ his young love with exclamations of Kai being an insanely lucky man to have him. Kai just pushed him out the door to send him on his way so he could return to bed and snuggle up to Kouta. The two would probably end up talking this over more thoroughly in the morning, preferably after the young man got some hot tea in him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>